Power conversion systems are important in addressing possible energy crisis and environmental issues. A DC (direct current)-DC converter converts a source of DC from one voltage level to another. DC converters are widely used in a variety of industrial fields such as renewable energy generation and DC motor drives, as well as portable electronic devices such as smartphones and laptop computers. One typical DC converter is dual active bridge (DAB) converter that supports bidirectional power flow.
New power conversion systems and methods that assist in advancing technological needs and industrial applications are desirable.